


Journey

by cryptomoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry-centric, M/M, Post-Canon, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomoon/pseuds/cryptomoon
Summary: It's snowing hard, but Harry has somewhere very important to be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on December 31st 2011 as a prompt fill for the Slythindor100 Advent Challenge on livejournal. 
> 
> I found this today on a side journal I don't remember making thanks to a spam comment from a bot which sent me an email notification! Seems almost serendipitous that it would happen this time of year all these years later. Anyway! I re-read it and I enjoyed it quite a lot so I figured I'd share. 
> 
> I don't think I got this beta'd at the time and since it's been nearly a decade I'm presenting it as is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry stepped outside the front door of Hogwarts pulling his scarf tighter around his neck and shoving his gloved hands deep in the pockets of his wool coat. He cast a wary glance toward the dark sky and the snow thickly falling from it. It wasn't very late at all, just after all the students had finally trickled out of the great hall after dinner, but it was as dark and quiet as it would be at midnight.  
  
After casting a quick warming charm on himself he set off briskly down the path to the front gate, through the wards, and apparated away with a soft pop that echoed in the stillness of the evening.  
  
Harry appeared in a small clearing surrounded by trees. There were footprints of all sized crisscrossed over each other. Some were obviously recent and some were barely visible below a dusting of fresh snow.  
  
He quickly stepped a few feet to the side of where he had appeared and checking his watch he moved between two large trees and out onto a deserted road.  
  
The area he was in appeared to be a road leading into a quiet little village outside London. Most likely a blended community of muggles and wizards, judging by the hidden, yet accessible, apparation point. The air was thick with snow, easily coating Harry's coat and hair as he hurried toward his destination. The street lamps hidden among the snow bent trees lining the road looked like bubbles of glittering snowflakes dancing and swirling like shining snow globes suspended in the air.  
  
A brisk gust of wind swept over Harry as he turned sharply onto a small dirt road leading up to a brightly lit cottage perched merrily atop a hill.  
  
Harry couldn't help the small smile that was threatening to crack his frozen cheeks.  
  
He hopped up the three steps leading to the inviting blue door of the cottage and paused for a second before knocking three times. Bouncing up and down slightly with his hands shoved deep in his pockets he waited for about a minute before sighing and raising his hand to knock again.  
  
The door swung open and Harry grinned at the handsome blonde man standing in the entrance with a shocked expression.  
  
Letting out a chuckle Harry stepped forward, green eyes twinkling behind his foggy glasses. "Aren't you going to let me in? You're letting all the warm air out."  
  
He took another step forward and reached up with gloved hands to cup the other man's face as he pressed his cold lips to his warm ones with a hum.  
  
Draco took a step back pulling Harry with him as Harry kicked the door closed behind him. He smiled widely against Harry's lips.

"You are dripping on my rug, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://cryptomoon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
